independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rick Santorum
Richard John "Rick" Santorum (born May 10, 1958) is a former United States Senator from Pennsylvania, until he lost a close re-election in 2006 because somebody at ACORN stuffed the ballet box. He once benefitted from his wife having a life saving procedure that he later voted to ban any other woman from ever recieving, proving he is an independent who sees BOTH sides of an issue. In 2011 he announced a run for the presidency where he will stomp Obama just as Bristol stomped the competition in Dancing with the Stars. Early life NOT suprisingly, Santorum was born in Virginia, where pretty much everything has to do with freedom. Im talking about rivers such as the Potomac, arenas such as the PATROIT Center, and cities such as Fair tax. He was known for being really cool. He was NOT a square. He grew up and became a lawyer and then ran for office, wanting to end all the flim flam in Congress and actually get something accomplished. Ideology He is in favor of inforcing illegal immigration laws on the books, and building a wall on the border so that these Mexicans cant keep coming over here and trying to make us put salsa on everything. He wants to outlaw abortion and homosexuality, and let the free market decide. He wants to fight radical ideas like radical Islam and radical evolution. He wants to privatize social security. He wants us to be Real Americans. He wants kids to get a real education in school, such as creationism and abstinence only education, unlike Obama who wants to teach sex education to kindergarteners and wants to teach our kids how to dougie. He knows Christianity-good, Islam-bad and he wont apologize for it. Senate In Senate he did a lot of great things. He tried to make it so that we could teach INTELLIGENT design in schools and start to question STUPID evolution. Seriously I can poke a hole in any argument for evolution so fast it would literally make youre head spin. Sadly this did NOT pass, and professers continue to teach evolution all the time, warping are childrens minds with this propaganda instead of being logical and saying that God did it. He tried to do the workplace freedom act so we could have religion of freedom, sadly this did NOT pass. He tried to make it where the whether service cant let the public have whether information becauase the free market should decide who gets that information, sadly this did NOT pass. He declared that there were WMD discovered in Iraq, and that we needed to make sure everyone knew it in honor of the American soldier. Boy was there egg on the dems faces. He pointed out that the Catholic child sex scandal was due to liberals in the liberal paradise of Boston. Eventually, Santorum planned to run for whip but he somehow lost the election thanks to ACORN. His daughter, who clutched her cabbage patch doll close, was reduced to tears when he lost. As were all REAL Americans. He was known as a politician with actual integrity, unlike the libs who go around looking for whores to bang. Rawdogging some skank was NOT on Santorums agenda. NOT only did Pennsylvania loose Santorum but sadly, in a twist worthy of M Night Shyamalan, the good people of Pennsylvania were also forced Arlen Specter to represent them. This guy was a swing voter and a RINO and DIABLO and now hes a Democrat, even after Obama told his constitutionints that they were NOT allowed to have religoin or guns, in violation of the the Declaration of Indepdendents? Those words stang. Obama may think that only bitter people like constutional rights such as religion and guns, but for someone whos actually FROM this country that isnt bitter, its freedom and REAL Americans are honest God-fearing folk who cling to are rights because we love America. Post-senate Santorum went to a conservative independent think tank and also comments for FOX NEWS. All libs claim that the people at FOX trot out only those who toe the Republican party line, it should be pointed out that Santorum actually was a NOT a Juan Mccain fan. Dang Obama was a lot worse choice though, so Santorum held his nose and voted for Mccain. Although his political career had been in limbo, as far as the 2012 presidential election Santorum thought about running mainly since whoever runs against Obooga looks to win in a landslide. Whats Obamas campaign going to be this time. Can we elect me for another term where I do nothing? YES WE CAN! Can we again buy into the myth of hope and change and that I will give you all a pony? YES WE CAN! Nice try Obamba, but NO you can NOT! That is NOT change we can believe in! Its funny that people bought this jerks crap to begin with, I mean give me a break. Dancing around every issue, never having any answers, what a joke. Well come next election as long as ACORN is out of the picture Obots will have to look forward to there messiah loosing then waltzing right out of office and back to the Kenyan Congo where he can preside over monkeys. Then Santorum can start to get this country back on track with his two step plan - 1: Make us all live according to Biblical law as the Founding Fathers intended 2: Let the Free Market decide, as God intended. After that we will have no more problems.